


Foxtail

by uzumaki_rakku



Series: Smile If You Love Me [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Foxtail, Humour, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka.</p><p>#20: Foxtail. Sort of AU? A bored Naruto passes by Kakashi's window, and catches his attention by accident...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foxtail

A shadow edged onto Kakashi's desk, and he glanced out of the window to see a youth strolling past, with hair like an exploding dandelion and a strand of foxtail grass between his teeth.

It quivered (or maybe danced) a little with each step the boy took, and Kakashi wondered where he got it from.

Most people viewed foxtail as a weed, after all, preferring to keep it off their lawns as much as possible.

(And, as an afterthought, he also wondered just how the boy could walk by a window on the ninth floor.)

**Author's Note:**

> ... _Afterthought_. XDDDDD How distracted was he? Very. :3
> 
> I imagine Kakashi in this sort-of AU to be about sixteen years old XD because young!Kakashi has always been rather a tsundere~


End file.
